Conventionally, there is known a technique of collectively performing security setting for each security level on a plurality of devices (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-185814, for example). According to such a technique, even when a number of devices are used in an office, security setting of certain level on these devices can be performed easily.
However, the above-described conventional technique aims at security setting focusing mainly on security level, and does not aim at security setting conforming to the standards or authentication related to security. Thus, in the above-described conventional technique, there are many cases in which the security setting of a device cannot be in a state conforming to the standards or authentication.
Moreover, even when the security setting conforming to the standards or authentication is performed for a device, the security setting may become a state not conforming to the standards or authentication, depending on security setting items, due to the use of the device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device management apparatus, a device management system, and a security setting method that make it easier to maintain a state where the security setting of a device conforms to the standards or authentication related to security.